La véritable histoire de Robin des Bois, le Prince des Voleurs
by Laura1907
Summary: Et si le célèbre hors la loi, Robin des Bois avait vécu à notre époque ? La réponse ici !


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai déjà posté cette fiction mais je me suis rendu compte que la mise en page n'était pas au top ! Voilà Bonne lecture.**_

Il était une fois, un pays fort lointain de chez nous : le Royaume-Uni. Y séjournait un jeune homme nommé Robin. Malgré sa vingtaine d'année, il était plus dévoué et plus courageux que les autres hommes de son âge. Il suivait aussi beaucoup moins la loi, à ses dépends … En effet, Robin se battait depuis un certains temps déjà pour que sa famille puisse avoir tout ce dont elle a besoin pour vivre et pour que tout soit juste. Il braquait donc avec quelques camarades d'infortunes les boutiques, banques et autres bijouteries qui pouvaient se trouver sur son chemin. A cause de ses aventures pas vraiment légales, il était recherché par un grand nombre de commissariats, qui ne trouvaient d'ailleurs pas bon de se concerter pour s'entre-aider. Problème d'organisation à priori. Dommage mais Robin ne s'en plaignait pas. Moins ils étaient à jours dans leurs recherches, plus il serait en liberté et plus il aidera sa famille. Les autorités ne devaient peut-être pas s'imaginer que Robin et ses camarades changeaient de région à chaque braquage.

Sa famille ne se doutait pas le moins du monde ce que Robin faisait de ses journées. Ils devaient s'imaginer qu'il travaillait sur le chantier du coin pour le chef de police de la ville de Nottingham, un dénommé George Muffet, pour un centre pour mineurs. Cet homme, Robin l'avait rarement vu mais il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, et pas des choses très positives. Il était du genre à arrêter les hommes typés, souvent noires et arabes, et tous ceux qui pouvaient de près ou de loin venir d'un pays étranger. Enfin bref, un homme raciste et xénophobe qui ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'attarde plus sur son histoire. On en étions nous déjà ? … A oui. La famille de Robin de savait rien des activités du jeune homme. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais sa mère, une charmante femme, se doutait de quelque chose. L'employeur de son fils ne pouvait pas le payer en liquide et encore moins des sommes comme Robin en ramenait à la maison chaque semaine. Oui, un braquage par semaine quand il s'agit de boutique, comme les supérettes, et un toutes les deux voire trois semaines pour une banque ou une bijouterie. Sa mère était une travailleuse née mais elle était clouée au lit par un cancer découvert malheureusement trop tardivement pour que le traitement ait un quelconque effet. Sa famille n'avait pas assez d'argent pour la placer en maison de retraite et sa retraite n'était pas assez conséquente. Elle rejoindrait son mari et amant de toujours au paradis dans peu de temps maintenant. Il était mort pendant son service. Il était pompier pour la ville de Nottingham depuis qu'il avait la majorité. C'était un homme passionné par son travail et aimé de tous. Il servait de modèle à Robin qui l'avait toujours vu comme un héros. Un héros déchu ...

Il pleuvait le jour où Robin décida de se rendre à la base de ses camarades, ses « Joyeux compagnons » comme il les appelait. Il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt qui devait contenir des voitures autrefois, mais il avait été abandonné depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, au grand bonheur de certaines personnes comme Robin par exemple. Il y allait assez souvent pour se vider la tête et oublier ses problèmes deux petites heures, avant qu'elles ne lui éclatent à la figure de nouveau. Il emprunta la route de campagne qui le menait vers l'entrepôt. Il y allait grâce à une magnifique moto qui avait appartenu à son père quand il avait son âge et que tout allait pour le mieux. C'était le seul objet que Robin chérissait vraiment, le seul lien à part le sang qui pouvait lui rester de son père adoré. La moto avait beau avoir une dizaine d'année, elle n'en restait pas moins rapide, ce que le jeune homme appréciait par-dessus tout.

Robin venait d'arriver sur les lieux où leur prochaine escapade allait se produire et il commençait un peu à stresser. Evidemment ce ne serait pas la première fois mais il n'aimait pas vraiment piller des banques et voler mais il n'avait pas le choix : vivre en volant ou mourir de faim par peur d'enfreindre la loi. Quelques compagnons étaient déjà sur place dont Robert, un informaticien de génie qui était sous estimé par ses employeurs. Il était capable de pirater et s'introduire dans l'ordinateur du gérant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et surtout, prendre les informations dont ils auront besoin sur la sécurité : le nombre de caméra de surveillance, leur emplacement, le nombre d'agents de sécurités engagés … Et il avait beau être un vrai geek, il n'en restait pas impressionnant.

- J'ai trouvé le prochain client, déclara ce dernier en voyant Robin arriver dans l'entrepôt. Une banque au nord de Nottingham.

- Il faudrait qu'on passe y faire un tour avant, enchérit Pascal au dessus de son épaule. Repérage oblige.

Robin s'approcha de ses compatriotes et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur Pascal, qui avait le regard vide devant l'ordinateur. Il était un mécanicien qui avait du mal à nourrir sa femme et ses quatre enfants. Il s'occupait surtout de réparer les voitures et motos quand elles avaient un problème mais il était aussi très costaud et intimidant. Ses un mètres quatre-vingt leur avaient évité bien des problèmes avec les commerçants ou même les agents de sécurités qui patrouillaient.

- Combien de vigiles ? questionna Robin en se penchant vers ses amis.

- 2, répondit Robert les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur comme s'il allait lui révéler tous ses secrets. C'est une petite banque.

- Et les caméras de surveillance ?

- 9. Une dans la salle de coffre, 4 dans la salle d'accueil, une à l'entrée de la banque, et 3 dans le couloir. Ils sont bien équipés.

- Tu pourrais les verrouiller à distance d'après toi ?

- Impossible de savoir mais je pense que oui, je ne connais pas bien ce modèle. Il faudrait vérifier sur place.

- Ils sont où les autres ?! s'énerva Pascal en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

Robin appréciait le mécanicien de tout son cœur mais il n'était pas très à l'aise en sa présence. Il était un peu trop brute de décoffrage pour lui. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un père formidable, un ami aimable et un mari aimant. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Ils entendirent un bruit de moteur à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, une voiture peut-être. Robin prit la décision de partir à sa rencontre, il y vit un de ses meilleurs ami : Jean, Petit Jean pour les intimes. Il l'appelait ainsi à cause de sa petite taille. Enfin tout est relatif mais face au 1m85 de Robin, les 1m70 de Jean ne faisaient pas le poids. Robin l'appréciait plus que tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu surmonter la mort de son père et la maladie de sa mère. L'humour de Jean n'était pas apprécié de tous mais pour Robin, c'était sa plus grande force, avec son arrogance et sa confiance en lui qui pourraient déplacer des montagnes. Jean sortit de sa décapotable rouge comme le feu avec un air fier sur le visage. C'était un séducteur et un manipulateur mais il restait très sympathique avec Robin.

- Hey Rob', salua Petit Jean en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Comment ça va mon pote ?

- Bof mais bon tu connais la routine, répondit le jeune homme en sérrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Ca a l'air d'aller toi par contre.

- Ouais ! Hier j'ai été en boîte avec mon cousin germain, tu sais Matthieu, enfin bref. On est allé dans cette boîte et j'ai rencontré une fille juste … Canon ! Du coup, tu me connais, je suis allé la voir, et là elle me dit …

Bien que ses histoires n'intéressent pas tellement Robin, il le laissa continuer tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers les autres « Joyeux compagnons ». Il aimait bien voir que leurs vies ne s'arrêtaient pas aux braquages et à la misère. Malgré tout, il n'avait aucune idée de comment Petit Jean avait réussit à avoir autant de richesse en sa possession. Il avait un travail qui payait bien mais pas assez pour avoir une collection de cravates, de costumes, une voiture de sport … C'était une question à laquelle son ami répondait simplement par « Le talent ».

- Et là elle m'a emmené chez elle, un vieil appart' miteux en centre ville.

- Super, le coupa Pascal en les voyant arriver. On a du boulot là alors boucle là !

- Et on s'est envoyé en l'air.

- Bravo mec, le félicita Robin. Alors petit résumé.

Pascal faisait partit des personnes qui n'appréciaient pas Jean mais ils se supportaient tout de même. Ils étaient utiles tous les deux même si Jean aimait affirmer que Pascal ne l'était pas. Robin profita des derniers pas pour informer son meilleur ami de la situation.

- Super, déclara ce dernier, une banque ! Je passerais te prendre demain chez toi Rob' pour les repérages.

- Ok ça me va moi. A quelle heure ouvre cette banque ? Tu nous envoies l'adresse Robert s'il te plaît ?

- C'est fait depuis maintenant 2 minutes. Et à 9H jusqu'à 11H30 puis elle réouvre à 13H pour fermer à 18H30.

- Merci. Petit Jean, tu viendras me prendre vers 10H quelque chose comme ça. On a du travail pour demain les gars.

* * *

Le lendemain, Robin était un peu stressé par leur prochaine attaque. Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'il était en mission repérage, il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour celle-ci. Rien de fondé bien sur mais … Il ne savait quoi faire de cette impression. Robin était dans son lit, confortablement installé, habillé, douché et rasé. Il dormait dans le grenier qu'il avait installé pour avoir plus de confort. Il avait préféré laisser la chambre d'ami à sa mère qui avait bien plus besoin que lui d'une vraie chambre et d'un chauffage. Il jeta un œil sur son portable qu'il avait mis à charger la veille : Jean ne devrait pas tarder à arriver dorénavant. Robin se leva et descendit les marches de l'escalier en bois. Il ne resterait plus que sa mère dans cette maison quand il sera partit, ce qui inquiétait le jeune homme plus que tout. Robin entra dans la chambre de cette dernière après avoir frappé à la porte.

- Maman ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douteuse.

- Oui, mon garçon, répondit la voix fatigué de sa mère après quelques secondes de silence.

Robin s'approcha du lit à baldaquin de sa mère : elle était allongé les bras le long de son corps, le regard sans la direction de son enfant. Elle avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais mais c'était une femme forte, elle pouvait tenir encore longtemps comme ça, Robin n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose avant que je ne parte au travail ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce après c'être agenouillée à ses côtés.

- Je veux bien que tu me donnes la télécommande s'il te plaît. Merci, tu es un amour.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui mon chéri, va travailler ! A tout à l'heure.

Robin embrassa le front de sa mère puis sortit doucement de sa chambre. Une fois sa porte fermée, Robin reçu un texto de Jean : il était arrivé devant chez lui. Robin s'empressa de sortir de chez lui, Jean n'aimait pas attendre, il était tout sauf patient. Il prit sa veste en cuire marron qui avait appartenu à son père autrefois et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Petit Jean était déjà là devant à raller comme si cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il l'attendait, un vrai gamin ce mec. Robin se précipita vers la voiture de son ami après avoir fermé la porte à clefs. Quand il s'agit sur le siège de la décapotable, Jean démarra au quart de tour. Ils étaient déjà partis vers la banque.

- Hey mon pote, salua Robin en serrant rapidement la main de son ami qui semblait focalisé sur la route.

- Hey, comment ça va ? Tu nous as fait ta désirée ce matin on dirait.

- Non. J'ai … J'ai été m'occuper un petit peu de ma mère avant de partir.

- Ah, se contenta de dire Jean un brin gêné par la situation. Et heu … Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas très bien … Son état s'est empiré. Elle ne peut plus se lever toute seule et … Les médecins lui donnent un mois à vivre. Enfin les plus optimistes.

Jean ne répondit pas à cette information, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours, il se contentait d'écouter puis il rassurait Robin en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Puis il faisait tout pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami en commentant le match de la veille ou de sa conquête de la nuit précédente. C'était un vrai ami en tout cas, Robin ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Il ne se permettrait pas de le faire de toutes manières. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la ville de Nottingham : une belle ville moderne. Des immeubles récemment conçut surplombaient le ciel ensoleillé, une magnifique fontaine régnait sur le rond point que les deux jeunes hommes empruntèrent. Ils traversèrent la ville assez rapidement puisque la route sur laquelle ils roulaient traversait Nottingham dans toute sa longueur. Pendant qu'ils tournaient pour suivre les indications du GPS de la décapotable, Jean et Robin discutaient de leur plan :

- Robin, tu es un nouveau client potentiel et tu demande des renseignements sur la banque, genre des trucs merdiques : sur la sécurité, tu as très peur que ton compte ne soit pas en sécurité, je ne sais pas tu connais. Et moi je vais faire ma fouine et je vais aller essayer de trouver « les toilettes ».

- Pourquoi tu as toujours les trucs cool comme ça et que moi je me tape toujours le travail super compliqué ?

- Parce que c'est ce que tu fais le mieux. Oh on est arrivé, déclara-t-il en entendant le GPS dire : « Vous êtes arrivés à destination ».

- Oui, j'ai crut comprendre.

Une fois la voiture garée, les deux jeunes hommes en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la banque qu'ils avaient choisie. Elle avait l'air complètement vide de client. Ils la dévaliseront donc pendant cette tranche d'horaire là, pour éviter la panique de quelques clients qui les gêneront plus qu'autre chose. La porte n'était pas sécurisée : une simple porte automatique qu'on trouvait dans tous les supermarchés. Ils entrèrent séparément dans la banque, Robin le premier : une bien belle banque, de décoration assez moderne. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la caméra de surveillance juste en face de l'entrée, assez difficile de l'ignorer celle-là, et à éviter aussi. Il sortit son téléphone et le prit dans sa main, le doigt sur le déclencheur de l'appareil photo. Il prit une photo de la caméra puis de chaque caméra qu'il vit à l'entrée. Il vit ensuite un premier agent de service à la sortit de la banque et un autre sirotait tranquillement son café tout en discutant avec une jeune femme en costume. Robin se dirigea vers l'accueil, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains discutait avec une de ses collègues derrière le comptoir. Il s'avança d'un pas confiant, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la banque, déclenchant la cloche sur la porte, il s'agissait de Petit Jean sûrement. Robin s'arrêta devant le comptoir de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, attendant qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Elle avait l'air très passionnée par la conversation. Cette femme lui disait quelque chose, il avait dût la voir un jour mais il ne se souvenait plus. Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin les yeux sur lui, elle eut l'air très gênée.

- Veillez m'excuser Monsieur, commença-t-elle en tournant au rouge. Je ne vous aviez pas vu arriver.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, heu … Marianne, lut Robin sur l'étiquette qu'elle portait sur son blaser bleu marine.

Et là, ce fut le choc. Il reconnut la jeune femme. De ses cheveux châtains à ces yeux bleus comme la mer Méditerranée, de son nom à son visage. Marianne avait l'air quelque peu troublée par la situation, puisqu'elle lui demanda en reculant son dos dans le dossier de sa chaise.

- Excusez-moi, commenta-t-elle. On se connait ?

- Heu, oui, je crois oui, répondit Robin d'une voix émerveillée. Nous étions dans la même classe du primaire au collège avant que je ne déménage dans un village voisin.

- Je ne me souviens pas, quel est votre nom ?

- Robin, Robin Des Bois.

- Oh oui, ça y est ça me revient. Robin ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Robin et Marianne échangèrent quelques banalités. Marianne était de loin la plus belle fille de sa classe et de plus, elle était la plus intelligente. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient faits des ravages autour d'elle, et ils avaient touché Robin en plein cœur. Il était très amoureux d'elle quand ils étaient à l'école ensemble. Il n'avait jamais pu savoir si ses sentiments avaient été réciproque ou pas de peur de se faire gentiment rejeter. Il avait donc appris à l'aimer de loin. Ils avaient été amis pendant 5 ans ce qui avait encore plus réveillé les sentiments de Robin à son égard. Puis il avait dut la quitter pour aller vivre dans son trou pommé à la mort de son père, ça lui avait un peu plus brisé le cœur.

- Moi et mon fiancé, racontait Marianne.

- Tu … Tu es fiancée ? bégaya Robin en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Oh oui. Il s'appelle George Muffet. C'est le chef de police de la ville je ne sais pas si tu le connais.

- Si ouais, répondit sèchement Robin en regardant par terre avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Je le connais ouais.

- Pourquoi es-tu là au fait ?

- Je voulais me renseigner sur les services de la banque, commença à expliquer Robin quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Je pensais peut-être ouvrir un compte à mon nom.

- Oh et bien …

Marianne commença à lui raconter les avantages de la banque par rapport à une autre. Les mots en tout genre entraient dans l'oreille de Robin puis sortait de l'autre, tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il ne comprenait rien mais le sms qu'il venait de recevoir lui informait que Petit Jean avait découvert quelque chose de vraiment intéressant sur la surveillance de la banque. Robin ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que la jeune femme lui disait mais il aimait sa voix étincelante, on voyait bien que son métier la passionnait plus que tout. C'est lorsqu'elle commença à parler de la sécurité que Robin se concentra sur ces paroles.

- Nous avons un mot de clé d'or dans cette banque : c'est la SECURITE ! Nous voulons que nos clients soient sûr et certains que leur argent est en sécurité avec nous.

- Je croyais que le mot de clé était fidélité, plaisanta Robin.

- Moque-toi Robin. Moque-toi mais tu seras content quand ton compte en banque ne sera accessible que par tes empreintes digitales.

- Sérieux ?! Pour tous les clients et tous les comptes en banque c'est comme ça ?

- Non pas pour tous, c'est juste une option.

- Hum Hum … Et juste une question Marianne. Comment je peux être sûr que mon argent est en sécurité si la banque est braquée par exemple ?

Marianne semblait gênée par la question qu'il venait de lui poser : pas beaucoup de clients devaient la poser celle-là. Elle finit tout de même par répondre, en touchant le bois de son comptoir :

- Il y a toujours 2 vigiles qui surveillent l'accueil, la salle de coffre et des caméras dans tous les angles des pièces principales. Le coffre est fermé d'abord par un code qui change tous les jours que détient une seule personne dans la banque, qui change chaque semaine. Et chaque petit coffret est fermé à clefs.

- Ça m'a l'air très compliqué comme sécurité dites-moi.

- En effet, c'est pour ça que nous ne nous faisons presque jamais cambrioler.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Elle était tellement plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Robin sentit une nouvelle fois son portable vibrer dans sa poche de jean : Petit Jean commençait à s'impatienter. Il reprit sa veste en jean qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur sa chaise et commença à dire au revoir à son ami d'enfance :

- Il faut que je parte, ma fiancée à besoin de moi pour … les courses.

- Ah tu es fiancé ? déclara Marianne surprise.

- Oui c'est fou hein ?! mentit Robin d'un air à peine sûr de lui. Je peux prendre ta carte si jamais j'ai besoin de nouveaux renseignements ?

- Oui bien sûr Robin, acquiesça la jeune femme en lui tenant le bout de carton à son nom. Ou bien si tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre un de ses quatre.

- Merci. Oui bien sûr. Je te fais la bise quand même.

Après qu'elle ait noté un numéro sur le dos de la carte –son portable personnel sûrement-, il s'avança pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle était douce ! Une vraie déesse. Il la remercia une nouvelle fois pour toutes les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner puis il quitta la banque. Avant de rejoindre son ami qui s'impatientait sec, il jeta un dernier regard vers la jeune femme qu'il avait autrefois aimé, qui dorénavant était fiancé à un homme qu'il détestait. Quelle idée lui était venue par la tête pour accepter une chose aussi horrible !?

- Bon le bourreau des cœurs ?! Tu te dépêches on a pas toute la nuit.

Robin sortit de ses pensées en quelques millièmes de secondes puis se dirigea vivement vers la décapotable aux couleurs des enfers où son meilleur ami avait déjà commencé à mettre le contact. Comme à l'aller, à peine eut-il le temps de fermer la portière, que Jean avait déjà commencé sa route, il n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de patient. Robin commença à lui parler de ce qu'il avait appris à la banque quand Jean le coupa :

- C'était qui cette fille ?

- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

Jean le regarda d'un air absolument pas amusé. Robin en conclut qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour lui, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il parlait pendant un peu plus d'un quart d'heure à une jeune femme dans le but de flirter, de près ou de loin, avec elle.

- Marianne, une amie d'enfance.

- C'est la vrai Marianne ?! Celle dont tu étais amoureux comme un fou quand tu étais gosse ?! Cette Marianne là ?!

- Oui, cette Marianne là, répondit Robin la tête dans les nuages. Elle est tellement belle …

- Oh non Rob' ! C'est absolument pas le moment de fantasmer sur elle ni de tomber amoureux !

- Pourquoi ?!

Son meilleur ami le regarda un instant comme s'il était un demeuré finit puis retourna à sa route. Jean prit quelques instants plus tard un air quelque peu sarcastique.

- Oh je ne sais pas moi … Déjà peut-être que de te voir t'exciter tout seul juste à côté de moi serait un peu bizarre. Et puis, je ne sais pas moi, … Juste le fait de savoir que tu vas braquer la banque dans laquelle elle travaille devrait te calmer dans tes ardeurs de grand séducteur ! Tu as réfléchis deux secondes dans quelle merde tu viens de te mettre ?!

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?! On ira pendant son jour de repos pour ne pas la croiser et c'est tout.

- Tu crois que c'est si facile !

Petit Jean retourna à sa route, il semblait un peu énervé mais Robin sait que ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Bientôt, il lui demanderait ses mensurations, il en était sûr. Robin tenta une approche stratégique auprès de son ami pour qu'il lui pardonne plus rapidement.

- Je suis sûr que tu as appris pleins de choses intéressantes à la banque. Tu veux m'en parler ou bien …

- Te fatigue pas Don Juan, je n'en parlerais qu'une fois et ce sera avec les autres. Maintenant tais-toi, je conduis.

* * *

Robin avait eu raison, une fois arrivé à la base des « Joyeux Compagnons », Jean lui avait déjà demandé ses mensurations précises : ce qu'il avait été incapable de lui dire. Elle mesurait 1m50 quand il l'avait quitté elle a bien changé depuis. Ils rejoignirent alors leurs camarades qui n'avait pas bougé de la base : pour Robert en tout cas.

- Alors le geek, quoi de nouveau ? le salua gentiment Jean en s'affalant sur une chaise qui traînait par là.

Robert nous détailla donc en détail tout ce qu'il avait découvert, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose : les caméras ne pouvaient pas être commandées à distance mais Jean avait découvert comment les éteindre via la salle de contrôle. C'était déjà un début, il faudrait juste qu'il trouve un moyen d'y accéder. Pascal, lui, n'était pas rentré à la base, il était resté chez lui avec sa famille car une de ses petite avait attrapé la varicelle.

- Et toi Robin, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert à la banque ? questionna l'informaticien les yeux possédés par son écran.

Il leur expliqua alors toutes ses découvertes, bien que peu nombreuses elles leur seraient sûrement très utiles. Puis il eut le malheur de parler de Marianne à ses compatriotes. Bien mal lui a prit.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Robert en quittant les yeux de son ordinateur, un miracle. Enfin, je suis content pour toi mais … Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu nous fais ça Robin !?

- Calme-toi ! On s'est juste parlé une dizaine de minutes c'est pas la mort, mon frère, s'indigna le concerné.

- Oui, mais tu as un peu fantasmé sur elle pendant des années et des années, enchérit Jean. Et puis, on te connait mec, tu ne vas pas lui résister longtemps à cette femme.

- Alors déjà, je n'ai pas fantasmé sur elle j'étais …

- Oui oui, très amoureux d'elle. Ça change tout, c'est sûr.

Robin ne préféra pas enchérir sur son ami car il savait pertinemment comment ça finirait : ils se chamailleront un peu violemment puis ne se parleraient plus pendant un ou deux jours, et pour finir, Robin viendrait s'excuser parce que Jean à un ego surdimensionné et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais cette fois, Robin ne voyait pas où était le mal dans son comportement. Il n'avait parlé à Marianne qu'une dizaine de minutes et elle était sur le point de se marier avec l'homme que Robin détestait peut-être le plus dans cette ville. Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Un point c'est tout.

* * *

Robin resta quelques jours à essayer de ne plus repenser à elle mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Il avait été amoureux de cette femme pendant près de 6 ans, il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur elle comme ça en une fraction de seconde. Il se demandait sans cesse si son plat préféré était toujours les macaronis au fromage, si elle faisait toujours du cheval le weekend, si elle avait continué la danse après son départ, … Si elle avait été ne serrait-ce qu'un instant tombé sous son charme. Cette jeune femme obsédait Robin plutôt effrayamment d'ailleurs. Il finirait par l'oublier ça s'en était sûr, enfin, presque sûr. Sa carte de visite était toujours dans le portefeuille du jeune homme, il n'osait pas y toucher de peur de la perdre peut-être. Quand on y pense, c'était un peu stupide de se comporter de la sorte, ils n'avaient plus 10 ans, il savait parler en homme civilisé. Ils étaient adultes normalement, ça devrait bien se passer après tout. Et puis mince, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il sortit alors de sa torpeur dans laquelle il s'était engouffré et sortit son portefeuille de la poche de sa veste en cuir et saisit la carte de visite. Robin observa quelques secondes le bout de carton dans sa main. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il pensait lui proposer une sortie au restaurant mais ça faisait peut-être un peu trop rencard à son goût. Elle était fiancée, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Un cinéma ? Non c'était encore pire, et il ne pourrait pas lui parler de surcroît. Et là, il pensa immédiatement à un bar. C'était sympa un bar. Il saisit alors son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de portable que Marianne avait noté au dos. Robin le porta à son oreille et entendit le téléphone sonner. Il dût attendre les 10 secondes les plus longues de sa vie avant que Marianne décroche le téléphone.

- Halo ? appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, répondit Robin sans attendre plus longtemps. Bonjour, c'est Robin. Tu sais l'autre jour à la banque …

- Ah oui, Robin comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enchanteresse.

- Très bien. Je t'appelle pour savoir si … Enfin si tu veux je ne t'oblige à rien … Si tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi un de ses quatre.

- Oui bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je connais un bar sympa au Sud de Nottingham. On pourrait y aller ce soir si ça te va.

- Oh … heu … Oui ça me va pour moi, finit par répondre Robin au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Super on se retrouve là-bas vers 19H30. Je t'envois l'adresse sur ton téléphone.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je vienne te chercher chez toi ?

- Oh Mon Dieu non, s'amusa-t-elle en prenant un faux air indigné. Mon fiancé se ferait des films assez hallucinants quand il voit que je traîne avec d'autres hommes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse une scène.

- Ah je vois, excuse moi, faut que je te laisse. Je te dis à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, Robin. Et ne soit pas en retard.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça …

Et sur ce, il raccrocha vite son portable. Alors mauvaise nouvelle et bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise était que Gérard, son fiancé flic, était un vrai psychopathe en apprentissage, qui risquait probablement de l'envoyer en prison s'il se rapprochait un peu trop de Marianne. Mais la bonne était qu'il avait rancard avec elle ! Enfin rancard … Un grand mot, mais c'était ça en gros. Très bonne nouvelle en tout cas. Robin trouvait déjà que 19H30 était bien loin de lui pour l'instant.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'installa à une table au fond de la salle pour ne pas que tout le bar les voient. Robin était arrivé au bar où il avait rendez-vous avec sa belle Marianne un peu trop en avance. Il avait dût commencer sans elle pour ne pas se faire virer. Ils ne croyaient pas au fait que Robin puisse attendre quelqu'un. Bon d'accord, au bout d'une demi heure c'était normal qu'ils puissent douter. Du coup, Robin commanda pour deux, des bières. Il espérait que Marianne aimait bien ça.

19H45. Il commençait à se demander si la jeune femme ne lui avait pas posé un lapin car elle était en retard. Ce ne sera pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière. Un jour quand ils étaient plus jeunes, alors qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la forêt voisine pour s'amuser, le père de Marianne l'avait empêché de le rejoindre pour une raison toujours inconnu à ce jour. Peut-être que cette situation va se répéter. Peut-être étaient-ils maudits après tout. C'est alors que la cloche de la porte d'entrée se déclencha. Robin jeta un regard vers la personne qui venait de rentrer. Elle était juste magnifique. Encore plus que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à la banque. Marianne portait une robe en de cocktail bleu marine qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou, resserré au niveau de la taille. Elle portait aussi des escarpins à la semelle rouge, ils étaient en cuir noir et la rendaient encore plus sexy qu'elle n'était déjà. Marianne chercha des yeux Robin, ce qui lui laissa le temps de bien la regarder. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient détachés et se baladaient sur ses épaules. Elle finit par voir le jeune homme qui lui fit un signe de la main. Marianne fit la bise à son ami d'enfance puis se place en face de lui après avoir échangé quelques banalités.

- Tiens je t'ai commandé une bière, lui déclara Robin en lui tendant la boisson.

- Merci mon ami, répondit la jeune femme en la prenant. Elle tendit sa bouteille et déclara, Trinquons. A nos retrouvailles.

- A nos retrouvailles.

Après que leurs verres se soient entrechoqués, ils burent une gorgée en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Quand Marianne eut posé sa bière sur la table, elle déclara en s'adossant au siège et en croisant les jambes :

- Alors, Mr des Bois, que deviens tu ?

- Pas grand-chose, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Où travailles-tu ?

- Je fais des remplacements à gauche à droite, ça ne paye pas très bien mais juste assez pour moi et ma mère.

- Tu ne vis pas avec ta fiancée, s'étonna Marianne en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

Oh Robin n'y avait pas pensé à celle-là. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Et puis mince. Autant lui dire la vérité et puis c'est tout. Il lui dit alors, d'une voix gênée en se massant l'arrière du cou :

- Je ne suis … pas fiancé en fait.

- Oh qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Heu on a … Non en fait j'ai été fiancé mais il y a très longtemps …

- Quand ça ? questionna-t-elle un peu intriguée.

- A peu près 4 ans. On est resté 5 ans ensemble avant que je la demande en mariage. Puis on a rompu 4 mois plus tard.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou pas. Robin marqua un instant de pause avant de se lancer.

- Elle m'a trompée. Plusieurs fois. Pendant à peu près un an.

- Ah … Heu … Désolé pour toi, s'excusa-t-elle d'un air vraiment gêné.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la bouteille de bière sur la table. Elle devait se demander pourquoi elle avait demandé. Marianne leva alors sa boisson à ses lèvres et la finit en entier, sous les yeux amusés de Robin.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le jeune homme en ne la quittant pas du regard. Ça fait un peu plus de 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ni vu.

- Ok on arrête d'en parler si tu veux.

- Oui je veux bien, merci, répondit-il aussitôt en finissant à son tour son verre.

Marianne finit par regarder de nouveau dans sa direction et elle lui sourit. Le plus mignon des sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Robin commanda deux nouvelles bouteilles de bières à la serveuse qui venait de passer à leur table. Le jeune homme finit par commencer une nouvelle conversation un peu moins déprimante :

- Et toi, que deviens-tu ?

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, je travaille dans une banque. Depuis environ un ou deux ans. Avant j'étais dans une autre banque qui a été fermée dans le Sud de la ville. J'ai travaillé là-bas pendant à peu près 5 ans. J'y suis allé juste après mes études.

- Ok et, merci, remercia-t-il en voyant la serveuse leur donner leurs bières. Comment as-tu rencontré Gérard Muffet alors ?

- Oh c'est une histoire amusante.

- Oui j'imagine, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

- J'étais dans une boîte avec des amis quand la police a débarqué : il y avait eu un petit accident en fait …

- Oui très marrant comme histoire, la coupa Robin en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Attend c'est pas fini ! Il m'a interrogé pour savoir si j'avais vu quelque chose. Enfin, à cette époque, il n'était pas aussi gradé tu vois, c'était juste un policier.

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- 8 ans. J'avais 18 ans et il en avait 26. Vu qu'il a vu que je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça il est venu me voir après pour me proposer d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Et 5 ans plus tard, nous en sommes là.

- Oh c'est une charmante histoire, ironisa Robin en finissant sa bouteille, puis il questionna froidement. Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse chez lui ?

Marianne le dévisagea d'un air surpris, gêné et quelque peu agacée. Ça n'intéressait pas Robin de savoir tout ça mais il devait au plus profond de lui se demander comment une femme aussi belle et intelligente que Marianne avait pu tomber sous le charme d'un homme aussi mauvais que Muffet. Elle finit par répondre la chose suivante par la même froideur, après avoir commandé un verre d'un alcool beaucoup plus fort que le précédent :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Il n'est pas tout à fait le genre d'homme qui t'intéresse d'habitude.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! finit-elle par dire en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne s'est pas vu depuis une dizaine d'année !

Robin ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Peut-être était-il seulement jaloux de cet homme qui l'exaspérait autant depuis tant de temps. Il se contenta de remercier la serveuse en la voyant leur servir leurs verres de scotch. Marianne ne parlait plus, elle avait le regard rivé sur la table. Le jeune homme finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme. Quant à elle, elle restait totalement de glace et porta doucement son verre à ses lèvres, des lèvres qui ne souriaient plus dorénavant.

- Peut-être que Gérard n'est pas le genre d'homme avec lequel j'avais l'habitude de traîner à l'époque mais …, finit-elle par dire en levant enfin les yeux vers Robin. Il a toujours été là pour moi et ne m'a jamais laissé tombé, lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- A ton avis ?

Elle resta là en le regardant dans les yeux avec cet air énervée, comme si il venait de lui faire subir la plus grave des injures qui puisse exister. Malheureusement, Robin n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Comme elle l'avait dit, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une dizaine d'année, comment aurait-il put savoir qui avait fait souffrir ainsi la belle Marianne. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis … Que Robin avait quitté la jeune femme et la ville dans laquelle ils vivaient à l'époque. Et là, cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Il finit par questionner la jeune femme :

- C'est de moi dont tu parles ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle se contenta de se passer les mains dans les cheveux peut-être pour cacher sa gêne. Robin en conclut qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur la question. Il finit par s'avancer vers elle doucement

- Tu te souviens que je n'avais pas le choix de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr mais je ne sais pas … J'ai mal vécu ça, à l'époque en tout cas.

- Ça t'as vraiment touché de me voir partir comme ça ?

Marianne baisa les yeux sur son verre et en but une gorgée. Robin, quant à lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux attendant une réponse. Pour finir, elle leva ses magnifiques yeux bruns vers Robin. Son regard était appuyé par un maquillage très léger et discret mais ça lui donnait un air vraiment magique. On aurait dit une déesse de la Grèce antique. Marianne lui répondit finalement, d'une voix douce qui tremblotait légèrement :

- Bien sûr que ça m'a touché. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Et puis … Non laisse tomber.

- Si vas-y, déclara Robin avec un sourire charmeur en coin.

- Non, non, c'est stupide.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as rien à perdre maintenant.

Elle ricana nerveusement. Son regard était à la fois charmeur et orné d'une sorte de timidité assez intéressante que Robin n'avait jamais connu chez elle. Elle souriait au jeune homme, un sourire magique. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, Marianne annonça d'une voix aussi douce qu'elle pouvait.

- J'étais un peu amoureuse de toi pendant qu'on était à l'école ensemble.

Ses mots transpercèrent le cœur de son interlocuteur. Comment n'avait-il pas put s'en rendre compte ? L'amour rend aveugle mais bon là c'est grave ! Robin était un peu sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Ils auraient put connaître une histoire tous les deux. Enfin … Le genre d'histoire qu'on peut vivre quand on a 10 ans. Robin but son verre entier de scotch puis il lui répondit en balbutiant, la voix reflétant l'état de choc momentané dans lequel il se trouvait :

- Ah … Heu … Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé … A l'époque.

- Heu, je ne sais pas. Par peur que tu me donnes un gentil râteau, déclara-t-elle un brin de malice dans la voix en soutenant son regard.

- Comment j'aurais pu te … filer un râteau ? C'est complètement … Absurde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Robin hésita un moment avant de répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir avec elle. Cette conversation le rendait un peu mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ses sentiments à voix haute. Depuis que sa mère était aussi malade que ça en tout cas. Il devait la conserver de tous ces malheurs pour qu'elle puisse guérir ou vivre dans de bonnes conditions morales. Robin devait absolument cacher ses sentiments à sa mère, il l'avait toujours fait et ne racontait quasiment jamais rien à sa mère sur les problèmes de sa vie. Par exemple, si elle avait sût à propos de la rupture amoureuse de son fils, ça l'aurait rendu très malheureuse à coup sûr. Robin se jeta à l'eau :

- J'étais moi aussi, heu … Tombé sous ton charme.

- Sérieux !, s'étonna-t-elle en prenant une voix haute perchée.

- A ton avis ?

- C'est marrant ça, ironisa-t-elle en soutenant le regard que lui lançait son ami.

Un long silence ce fit sentir autour de la table. C'était un peu bizarre comme ambiance mais elle s'arrêta plutôt rapidement puisque Marianne changea assez vite de conversation. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures. Ils enchaînèrent les bières et la soirée se passait très vite, tellement vite, qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. Ils rirent pendant plusieurs minutes après une blague un peu graveleuse du jeune homme. Marianne regarda la montre qui ornait son fin poignet gauche et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle se leva en hâte et appela un taxi –il faut savoir refuser de conduire quand on se sait incapable de conduire.

- Il se fait super tard, s'écria-t-elle en cherchant son porte feuille dans son sac. Mon mec doit se faire un sang d'encre pour moi.

- Laisse Marianne, je vais payer. Vas-y.

- Non non non.

- Si c'est moi qui t'es invitée, vas-y il va s'inquiéter.

Elle le fixa des yeux pendant quelques instants avec un air d'hésitation. Puis elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue en signe de remerciement.

- A la prochaine, Robin. Bonne soirée. Je t'ai appelé un taxi à toi aussi.

- Sa … Salut. Ouais à la prochaine. On se remet ça bientôt, la prévint le jeune homme en la regardant s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie du bar, Robin se dirigea vers le comptoir et paya leur addition, plutôt salée. Sa carte bleue aurait du mal à s'en remettre ça s'en était sûr. Il ne savait pas quand il allait revoir sa belle Marianne mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ferait tout ce qui lui est en son pouvoir pour avoir la possibilité de la revoir dans un futur proche.

* * *

Robin revit la jeune fille quelques jours plus tard, dans le même bar, aux mêmes horaires… Leurs rendez-vous se furent de plus en plus fréquents. Ainsi, 3 mois plus tard, ils se voyaient 4 fois par semaine et ça leur arrivait aussi de manger ensemble pendant leur pose déjeuné quand l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme le permettait. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches et leurs conversations étaient de plus en plus personnelles, pouvant durer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leur enfance, de leur travail, de leurs amis, de leurs parents, … Robin commençait sérieusement à retomber amoureux fou de la jeune femme, il ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'à l'époque où ils étaient à l'école ensemble. Il s'imaginait avec elle, il pensait à une vie qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble si elle n'avait pas été fiancée à cet homme, Gérard Muffet. Il ne pourrait jamais savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproque ou non : il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir encore plus qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Malheureusement, la mère de Robin avait quitté notre monde pour aller dans de plus beaux pâturages quelques jours auparavant. Il était très triste, et se sentait seul, très seul. Il se demandait même si la vie valait le coup d'être vécue : après tout, la femme qu'il aimait allait se marier avec un homme abominable et il allait sûrement se faire expulser de chez lui vu qu'il n'avait plus de salaire pour vivre. Il n'avait plus même plus l'aide au chômage car il n'avait pas trouvé de travail officiel depuis un sacré bout de temps : personne ne voulait de lui. Pas même sa propre famille. Ils lui avaient tournés le dos il y a bien longtemps, quand sa mère est tombée gravement malade.

La date du braquage de la banque arrivait à grand pas : c'était dans 2 jours. Ils avaient tout planifié, de l'heure d'arrivée jusqu'au temps qu'ils prendraient pour vider les coffres et partir en vitesse. Ils avaient même décidé de quels véhicules ils allaient prendre pour rentrer chez eux : Pascal avait fauché deux taxis dans un hangar de la ville, ils avaient été abandonnés là il y a très longtemps. Robin et Petit Jean en prendraient un et Pascal et l'argent un autre. Ils prendraient deux directions différentes –sans que la police ne le sache- pour ne pas se faire prendre ensemble. Le seul problème qu'ils pourraient rencontrer serait que Marianne reconnaisse Robin. Et puis, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Ni la police, ni la prison –il serait peut-être mieux là-bas d'ailleurs-, ni elle. Elle qui occupait ses pensées nuits et jours, elle qui lui remontait le moral depuis près de 3 mois. Il n'avait effectivement rien à perdre après tout, autant tenter sa chance avec elle. Ca passe ou ça casse, comme on dit.

Robin décrocha son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de sa bien aimée. La tonalité se fit entendre. Le cœur de Robin battait la chamade, il n'avait jamais eut un rythme aussi rapide, même lorsqu'il braquait. Il entendit la voix de belle Marianne au bout du fil :

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Marianne, futur Muffet, je ne suis pas dispo pour le moment alors laissez moi un message après le BIP et je m'efforcerais de vous rappeler au plus vite. Bye.

- Halo, commença le jeune homme en s'essuyant les yeux après qu'il entendit le BIP sonore, c'est Robin. Rejoins-moi chez moi le plus vite possible s'il te plaît. C'est important.

Puis il raccrocha aussitôt. Il venait de le faire. Il va lui dire, si elle veut bien se rendre chez lui bien entendu. Une chose pas gagnée d'avance. Mais il fut pris par surprise lorsque Marianne répondit à son appel par un texto : « J'arrive, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ) », Voilà ce qu'elle avait écrit. Ca dépend de toi ma chérie, pensait Robin en s'allongeant sur son lit. Elle allait arriver chez lui dans un quart d'heure environ, peut-être un peu plus. C'est à dire juste le temps pour une douche rapide et un rangement de la maison à la vitesse éclair. Il courut donc vers sa salle de bain tout en commençant à défaire ses vêtements.

Robin entendit les crissements sur l'allée de sa maison, il se douta qu'il s'agissait de la belle Mercedes de son invité donc il prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Marianne eut à peine le temps de frapper à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée qu'elle vit déjà son ami qui la fit rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude : elle portait un magnifique ensemble vert foncé qu'elle avait accordé avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Ses sandales aux talons compensés noir lui donnaient une ligne tout à fait divine. Elle déclara soudain en prenant un air surpris et sûrement inquiète en voyant l'attitude étrange de son meilleur ami d'enfance :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs …

Robin tournait en rond dans son salon dépourvu de meubles, il avait dût tous les vendre pour payer ses factures. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ni comment y mettre les formes sans qu'elle prenne peur ou qu'elle le prenne mal ou alors, … Qu'elle le rejette.

- Robin, murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, dis-moi. Tu me fais peur là.

- Je t'aime.

Robin avait lancé l'affaire comme ça. Autant être direct après tout. Elle le prendrait peut-être mieux. Le jeune homme fut plus que surpris par la réaction de sa belle : elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était comment dire … Assez sous le choc pour rester immobile et pas assez pour répondre à ce baiser. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues : il aurait dût se raser à ce propos. Mais sa barbe de quelques jours ne semblait pas la déranger des tas. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et leur baiser pris un soudain d'intensité. Malheureusement pour lui, Marianne arrêta leur étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne s'excuse de son comportement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu devrais t'excuser, se contenta de répondre Robin avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Si, Robin, Si … Je suis engagée avec un homme et … Je … Nous … Ce n'est pas possible … C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ?

- Tu n'es pas pour moi, Rob' c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

- Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? s'étonna le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas lent.

- Je suis déjà avec Gérard et …

- Oui, je sais ça, merci de me le rappeler ! Et alors ?!

- Je n'ai pas très envie de le tromper tu vois. Il est de la police …

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est de la police que … Attends deux secondes … C'est juste pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi ? ajouta-il d'une voix la plus douce que possible.

Elle n'osa pas répondre et se contenta de regarder par terre, par gêne. Robin se trouvait dorénavant à quelques centimètres d'elle : il attrapa son menton et le remonta vers son visage pour faire ne sorte qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Puis il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Que Gérard apprenne pour nous. Qu'il fasse des recherches. Qu'ils nous prennent sur le fait accompli et qu'il finisse par découvrir qui tu es en réalité. Que tu te fasses prendre et que tu ailles en prison. J'ai peur de tout ça, Robin des Bois.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-il en reculant à son tour.

- Ton ami, Jean, il m'a appelé l'autre jour pour me parler de toi, et de tes activités …

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- C'est ça oui ! Il m'a tout raconté ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ! Je tiens trop à toi pour te dénoncer … Et puis, je comprends …

Robin devenait de plus en plus confus. Cette conversation prenait une tournure assez inattendue. Il se contenta de demander la chose suivante, c'était à son tour de baisser les yeux vers ce sol si intéressant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Que toi et tes amis, vous … Braquiez des commerces, des banques, … Pour heu … reprendre à l'état ce qu'il vous devait. Ce sont ses mots. C'est vrai tout ça ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, finit-il par avouer après quelques instants de silence.

- Que vous alliez vous occuper de la banque dans laquelle je travaille dans deux jours et que c'était pour du repérage que tu t'étais rendu me voir la dernière fois. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges : elle était au bord des larmes. Elle finit par crier en s'avançant brutalement vers Robin :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle était si belle que même lorsqu'elle pleurait, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber encore un peu plus sous son charme. Il détourna tout d même le regard vers le sol en signe de respect :

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne savais pas que tu travaillais là je te le jure.

- Comment tu as pu me mentir ainsi sur ton travail ? continua-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue droite.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tout te dire ?! Tu es la fiancée du chef de la police de Nottingham, mince !

Elle ne répondit pas à cette mini-attaque mais se contenta de reculer de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie d'un pas assurée. Elle fut retenue par une parole de Robin lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette :

- Ne va pas au travail dans deux jours, … S'il te plaît.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle le regardait assez tristement, les larmes avaient élu domicile sur son visage mais elle put tout de même articuler :

- Tu sais comment ils te surnomment au poste de police ? Le Prince des Voleurs, ajouta-t-elle lorsque le jeune homme hocha de la tête.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, c'était le grand jour : le jour où leur vie allait radicalement changer. Le jour du cambriolage le plus important qu'il n'avait jamais effectué était enfin arrivé. « Les Joyeux Compagnons » étaient on ne peut plus excités par la chose, ils n'arrêtaient pas se sautiller dans tous les sens. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur meneur, Robin. Lui, avait le regard neutre et fatigué –signe d'une nuit sans sommeil-, et ne semblait pas très emballé par l'idée de dévaliser une nouvelle banque. A dire vrai, il n'avait toujours pas digéré les actes de Jean envers lui. Un coup bas de plus, pour ne pas changer. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de se faire avoir par son « ami » de toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait un coup pareil mais il ne préféra ne pas y penser et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire : c'est-à-dire conduire un des taxis derrière la banque, puis, il rejoindrait Pascal et Robert devant l'entrée. Ce qu'il fit bien évidemment. Il prit les cagoules, les armes et quatre sacs qui se trouvaient dans le coffre et rejoins son ami juste à l'entrée. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les rues.

- Jean vient d'éteindre les caméras, déclara Pascal en prenant sa part des affaires.

- On entre, et on a 10 minutes, ajouta Robin en mettant sa cagoule à son tour.

Et ils pénétraient dans la banque. A l'instant même où les portes automatiques s'ouvrèrent, Robert cria personnes présentes de lever les mains en l'air et de ne plus bouger. Robin eut un haut le cœur en voyant Marianne tranquillement assise à son comptoir : elle le regardait d'un air apeuré noyé dans de l'animosité. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux d'elle, il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Pourquoi était-elle allée travailler ce jour là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? Mais quelle tête de mule celle-là ! Pendant que Pascal s'occupait des vigiles présents qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de dégainer leurs armes –trop occupé à boire leur café à la crème-, Robin s'écria en pointant son arme un peu sur tout le monde :

- Rejoignez-vous tous au milieu de la pièce et agenouillez-vous les mains sur la tête. Ecoutez-moi et rien de mal ne vous arrivera !

Tout les clients et employés suivirent les ordres du jeune homme. Son regard se tourna vers Marianne qui se levait de son fauteuil le regard vide et il se dirigea vers elle. Il tenta de la diriger vers le centre de la pièce en lui touchant l'épaule doucement. Mais, elle l'en empêcha et lui déclara froidement en le regardant dans les yeux, la seule partie non dissimulée sous sa cagoule :

- Merci je sais où c'est !

Cette scène se déroula sous le regard agacé de Pascal qui venait de dépouiller les vigiles de leurs armes. Les agents de sécurité rejoignirent les autres au centre de la salle principale. Pascal s'approcha de Robin et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'un ton dur :

- Ressaisi-toi, mec. Elle va s'en sortir. Pas comme nous si je perds mon temps à te remettre dans le droit chemin ! Les gars sont entrés dans le coffre, ajouta-il après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur son téléphone.

Robin était toujours le regard fixé sur les pseudo-otages en attente du moindre mouvement suspect. Puis, Pascal se retourna vers deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient doucement et leur asséna un coup violent sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! leur cria-t-il en levant à nouveau le point.

- Je crois qu'ils ont compris, Pas …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un coup de feu se fit entendre. Un des vigiles avait été oublié par Pascal mais ce dernier put se rattraper car il l'abattue froidement. Ce dernier était dorénavant très en colère et cria, avec des airs de loup démoniaque, en pointant tour à tour chaque personne de la pièce :

- Vous voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui se croient plus malin que nous. Ils meurent ! Alors à qui le tour ?!

Puis, il tourna les yeux vers son ami Robin, il se tenait le ventre et semblait mal en point. Du sang sortait de sa main : il avait été touché mais la balle n'était pas ressortit. La douleur était vive et lancinante. Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui courut vers lui tout en criant des injures envers les clients. Robin tomba par terre, entre deux pseudo-otages qui s'écartèrent vivement. C'est alors qu'il entendu un cri, d'une femme.

- Non non non non non, balbutia Marianne en accourant vers le jeune homme à terre.

Tout allait très vite autour de lui : Pascal appelant ses compatriotes pour les avertir de la situation, Marianne s'agenouillant à ses côtés, les clients de la banque qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, … Il avait très mal mais ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait un trou dans la poitrine. Marianne s'approcha de son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Robin découvrit un détail qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, ses yeux bruns étaient entourés d'un fin cercle vert qui leur donnait un air tout juste divin.

- Tu restes avec moi ! Je t'interdis de me laisser toute seule !

- Je ne sais pas si je vais en être capable …, rétorqua Robin en toussant.

- Si tu dois en être capable !

Marianne pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Plus rien d'autre n'importait. Robin tendit la main vers elle et la posa sur son visage. La jeune femme enleva lentement la cagoule de son meilleur ami puis lui dis doucement voulant lui redonner le sourire :

- Ça m'énervait ce truc là.

Ils esquissèrent un sourire tout les deux. Le rire de Robin enclencha une douleur vive dans le ventre du jeune homme qui toussa.

- Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, s'inquiéta Marianne en se relevant.

- Non non ne bouge pas, ça va aller. Je voulais te dire …

- Non tu me diras après.

- Marianne …

Le silence était maître dans la pièce principale de la banque mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur le front du jeune homme et commença à pleurer

- Je t'aime, Marianne. Depuis la primaire jusqu'à ce jour. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour depuis qu'on s'est revu à la banque.

Il marqua une pose car il devait tousser. Quelques gouttes de sang sortirent de sa bouche, ça sentait mauvais pour lui à cet instant là. Marianne s'essuya la joue car quelques fragments s'y étaient déposés malencontreusement, et elle pleurait comme une Madeleine.

- Je suis désolée, Robin, pleurait-elle en se balançant haut dessus du jeune homme. J'aurais dût …

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura-t-il en caressant son visage. Rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter.

- Je t'aime Robin.

Les mots de Marianne résonnèrent dans ses oreilles comme les plus beaux mots du monde. Puis, elle joint les mots à la parole et embrassa Robin, d'un baiser plus tendre que tous les baisers qu'il avait pu recevoir réunis. Leurs lèvres dansaient à l'unisson comme des flammes qui crépitaient dans une cheminée. La jeune femme mit fin à cette étreinte et murmura à l'oreille de Robin, comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre elle-même :

- Tout va bien se passer, Tout va bien se passer …

- J'ai froid, grelota le jeune homme.

Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas s'endormir, il avait vu dans un documentaire que si un blessé commençait à s'endormir, il avait très peu de chance de se réveiller. Surtout quand le sujet perd autant de sang qu'en perd Robin à cet instant-là.

- Ne me laisse pas seule ici, Robin. Je ne te permettrais pas.

Mais l'intéressé ne l'entendait plus. Enfin si, il l'entendait mais ne la comprenait plus. Il commençait à partir, il le sentait. Ses yeux se révulsaient et il avait de plus en plus froid. Il rejoindrait sa mère, son père, ses ancêtres dans ce monde de l'au-delà qui faisait si peur à tant de gens sur Terre. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa belle Marianne seule dans ce monde si terrible et si impitoyable. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils se retrouveraient après sa mort.

- Je t'aime Robin, murmura la jeune femme en prenant son amant dans les bras, je t'aimerais toujours, jusqu'à ma mort.

Malheureusement, il ne put jamais lui répondre car il tomba dans les pommes à la fin de sa phrase. On dit souvent, pendant un mariage par exemple, « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Cependant, la fin de l'histoire d'amour entre Robin des Bois et sa belle Marianne avait une toute autre fin. Seule la mort les réunira. Il mourut ainsi, dans les bras de sa bien aimé de toujours, sa dernière image étant son visage angélique.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la vie de Robin des Bois, Le Prince Des Voleurs.


End file.
